


Something to tell

by Servena



Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Broken Bones, Concussions, Danger, Gen, Injury, Protectiveness, Taking a fall, turning tables
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 03:13:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14946527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Servena/pseuds/Servena
Summary: “Fuck”, was the first word that escaped his mouth after he regained consciousness.[Owen takes a fall, and raptors don't look too kindly on injured alphas...or do they?]





	Something to tell

“Fuck”, was the first word that escaped his mouth after he regained consciousness. It was followed by an even louder “FUCK” when his first try to get up was accompanied by stabbing pain in multiple places. He sunk back down with a low groan and took a few breaths until the pain subsided so much so that he could think again.

His first checkup came up with a few cracked ribs on his left side, a pounding headache that was probably accompanied by a concussion, and a banged-up leg that might or might not be broken. As he lay on the ground trying to gather the strength for another attempt at getting up, his thoughts wandered back to his departure. “Are you serious?” Claire had asked him as he had explained his plan, with that look on her face that said ‘I know you’re being serious because I know you but I’d rather believe you aren’t’.

Now he suddenly wished he had answered “Of course I’m not serious, because that’s a completely stupid idea!” instead of his cheerful “You know I am!” Because in retrospect, searching for a missing stygimoloch that had lost his tracker with a pack of raptors and no backup sounded like a tremendously stupid idea. No wonder women lived longer.

So did getting pushed down a cliff by said stygimoloch by the way.  But maybe he didn’t have to tell it like that, he could come up with something better. If he did survive long enough to tell anyone anything.

His next try to get up was somewhat more successful and he managed to sit up with his back against a rock. A look up the steep slope revealed that he had taken quite a deep fall and that he was lucky he hadn’t broken more, like his neck, for example.

“Okay.” He took another deep breath. “Could be worse.” He reached for the radio on his belt only to realize that the equipment had taken the fall even worse than he had. “Shit. Fucking cheaply-built…”

A familiar clicking sound behind his right shoulder made him stop. An important fact that had been trying to get to the forefront of his brain for the last couple of minutes hit him instantly like a ton of bricks.  He wasn’t alone.

He carefully turned his head. “Hey, Delta.”

The raptor looked at him with yellow-slit eyes and tilted his head.

He scanned his surroundings as much as he could without leaving Delta out of his sight, and sure enough, Echo and Charlie were watching him from a distance, though he couldn’t see Blue.  It mustn’t have been easy for them to get down here, the ground was rocky and unstable, but raptors were balancing artists. They definitely had made it there in a much more elegant way than he had.

Owen didn’t have any illusions about his bond with the pack. They accepted him as his alpha and followed his commands as long as they thought they were getting something out of it. But all of this would fall apart really quickly if he showed any weakness. And sitting on the ground with multiple injuries was a pretty big weakness in their book.

With significant effort he managed to get up, holding on to the rock for support. His head was swimming and his injured leg was throbbing.

The scratching sound of claws on a stony ground made him turn. “Echo, I see you! Back up.”

The raptor stopped, but didn’t take a step back. Behind him, Charlie was growling lowly.

Owen made a tentative step forward, but his injured leg buckled underneath his weight and he fell down hard on his hands and knees, wincing in pain.

He had only turned away his attention away for a moment, but that was enough – as he looked up, Delta lunged at him. “Delta, no!” he shouted, though he knew it was too late. He had shown weakness, and a weak alpha was unacceptable to the pack.

Eaten by his own raptors, how pathetic, he thought. I hope they make it quick.

In the same moment, Blue stepped between him and her attacking pack mate. Screeching loudly, she snapped at Delta’s snout, who came to a sliding stop on the rocky ground and barely evaded her teeth. Growling and snarling she forced the rest of the pack back.

Only then she turned to Owen, clicking lowly and tilting her head.

He let out a shaky breath and slowly sat up. “Blue. Hey, Blue.” Carefully he stretched out his hand and she pushed her snout against it, still clicking.

“My girl. Such a good girl. You’re not gonna eat me, hm?” Blue huffed, breathing warm air against his hand. “Yeah, you know I’m not food. Thank god.”

Carefully he got up, groaning in pain. “I don’t really taste good anyway, just saying.”

Leaning against the rock, he looked around. The next station where he would find a working radio was at least a mile away and he could barely walk. But he wasn’t keen on just waiting here either, it could take hours until someone would miss him and use the trackers embedded in the raptors to find him.

He looked up as Blue pushed her nose against his shoulder repeatedly, almost toppling him over again. The intelligence shining in her reptile eyes was slightly unsettling, but in this moment he felt comforted. “You wanna help, girl?”

Blue made another clicking sound and pushed herself up against him so that he could put an arm over her scaled back. “Okay. Maybe this will work.”

He looked up the slope they were gonna have to climb up again. “This is gonna suck.” But if he made it, at least he had something to tell.


End file.
